


Afternoon Tea

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna has Ginny over for afternoon tea so she can make a confession and issue a warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a 15-min fic challenge (http://15-minute-fic.livejournal.com/)

“Still?” she asked. “After all this time?”  
   
“I’ve loved you all the days.” There. She had said it. The truth was laid out there between them, just past the biscuits but not quite to the sugar bowl that Ginny kept on her side because she liked two spoons in her tea.  
   
Yes, Luna remembered how Ginny liked her tea. Was that strange? It was hard to tell what others considered normal.  
   
“Luna, that was, what, ten years ago? We were…”  
   
“Not in love, I know. It was never meant to be that. We were just having fun. But you can’t help when your feelings bloom.”  
   
“No,” Ginny agreed. “No, you can’t.”  
   
They lapsed into silence. Ginny looked around the room, began to say something, and then stopped herself. She tried again, but words seemed not to come.  
   
Luna just watched. “More tea?” she asked after a time.  
   
“Oh, yes, thank you.”  
   
Luna poured and Ginny reached for the milk. Just a splash with two spoons of sugar. The spoon circled her cup three times. Luna bit into a biscuit while Ginny sipped her tea.  
   
“Luna?” Ginny put her cup down.  
   
“Yes?”  
   
“Did you… is there a love potion in this tea?”  
   
“No.”  
   
“Oh.” Ginny’s shoulders slumped. Her hair fell out from behind one ear and she didn’t move to push it back.  
   
“There might be some sprackwrickles though.”  
   
“Some what?”  
   
“Sprackwrickles…floating around the on surface. When you took a drink just now, it looked like you got lit up with something and then deflated.”  
   
“It’s nothing. It was just a hope, I think. Or a feeling.”  
   
“Ah, well, you can’t help your feelings.”  
   
“No, you can’t. Listen, Luna, I’m sorry but I’ve got to go.”  
   
The two women stood at the same time, and Ginny walked around the table, reaching out to embrace Luna as she had when they first saw each other that afternoon. Ginny drew back before they touched.  
   
“I’ll see myself out, okay? Thanks for the tea, and take care.”  
   
“You’re welcome.” Luna remained standing, her tea getting cold. She listened for the door to shut. “Watch out for those sprackwrickles,” she said as an after-thought. “They get you every time.”


End file.
